What You Probably DIDN'T Know About Children of Iris
by I Am Marrow Daughter of Iris
Summary: Think you're a child of Iris? Do you hate dresses with a passion? Do you love hoodies so much you wear them every day? If yes, you may just be a child of Iris. Read this, info from a REAL child of Iris.


**I'm flippin' tired of other demigods being stereotypical about children of Iris.**

**"Oh, shouldn't you guys be hyper and all happy?!"**

**"I thought you rode around on raibows!"**

**Nope.**

**I'll tell you what's what.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own demigods, or any of that. . .? (Bookworm's edited in disclaimer: She doesn't understand this, so I'll just say all she owns is**

**the OC's.**

** Marrow: Heard that!.)**

* * *

_**Appearance:**_

Children of Iris don't have that "bubbly personality" that everyone expects, so we always try to mellow it down, and blend into the shadows as much as possible.

We have big eyes, which gives us that oh-so-adorable look that makes everyone go, "Awwww." before we bombard you with long words that can give _anyone_ a

headache.

Our eyes can be any color (literally any color. I heard of one with magenta eyes.) , it just varies on the father. In rare cases, you can get gold or silver eyes.

Most of our wardrobe consists of hoodies, shorts, and jeans. No. Skirts. At. All. We also like bandana's and baseball caps.

WE LOVE HOODIES.

Even though our mom ("mum" as I like to say) is the goddess of the rainbow, we are very biased when it comes to colors.

Most likely color choices are: blue, purple, green, and maybe gray. (Most pink lovers will be disowned immediately.)

When I say "biased", I mean that what we wear is mostly just _one_ color.

We like black because all the colors mixed together is , well, black.

Children of Iris only have one hair color. Black. Almost always spiky. In rare cases it's wavy.

We aren't very tall, but we can fit into almost any space (ever tried hiding in a broken fridge? I won that game of hide-and-seek good.)

In rare cases, you get the Blessing of Iris, which gives you rainbow, gold, or transparent wings that allow you to fly.

We like footwear that can get you anywhere: running shoes, hiking boots, and sneakers. We have _never_ liked dress shoes or those fashion whateveres.

Even girls don't like to show their feminine side. We all _hate_ make-up with a passion.

Dresses. The hated word. *cringes*

Our skin color depends on the race of the father, but we mostly have tans anyway.

(As you can see we are not by any circumstances compatible with Aphrodite kids.)

**_Personalities:_**

50% of the time we are naturally moody.

We can be happy, you just have to work hard enough for it to show.

Like most demigods, we are athletic. Fast runners, too. But we don't have all that much endurance, so we have to stop for breaks sometimes.

Most demigods are impatient because of their ADHD, but kids of Iris just like things fast. Very, very fast (extreme impatient-ness).

A lot of people would say we're shy. That's not true. We're stubbornly and quietly independent.

As said above. Very stubborn.

We like things quiet, but we _love_ loud music (compatible with Apollo ;D).

Sunny days make us irritable, overcast skies give us a sense of hope, rain makes us hyper, and we can sometimes bust into song. Rainbows are red-alert time for

anyone near.

_**Where you'd see us in the Social Chain:**_

Children of Iris aren't that noticable.

You can count on us for a funny comment, or even a joke sometimes, but we're usually the readers who get all their classwork done, and pretend not to notice when

the teacher praises us for not talking, singing, or dancing in our seats.

We're that person who is likeable, but not memorable. You'll just remember us like, _oh, yeah! That's the person who lent me a pencil yesterday, _or, _that's the one_

_ who __got a prize in class for not talking, _you remember us by name, not face or style.

We can easily fit in with "the popular crowd", but we chose to stay in the library instead of hanging around the basketball court.

If you know anyone like this, you never know. They just might be a child of Iris.

**_Things that WILL. Piss. Us. OFF:_**

The color pink.

Dresses.

Trying to pair us with someone.

Romance novels (the only thing we dont read).

Makeup.

Suggesting we brush our hair.

* * *

**Is that what you expected.**

**I sure hope so.**

**~ Marrow**


End file.
